script sister's curse
by Marisol Elizabeth
Summary: when the longing and angst become a weapon for the dark side. Dean and Sam are confronted to a new reality where dark is light and light is weapon of destruction.


60

2016-02-22

TEASER

 **OVER BLACK**

 **AMERICA, MOUNTAIN REGION, 1703**

 **ext. mountain clearing – night**

With moonlight as his only guidance a young soldier arrives at a clearing where he hears women chanting. Careful not to be discovered and fearing aboriginal retribution he crawls silently through the under bush.

He sees several women, at least a dozen, circled around a stone where a much younger one is tied and covered in something thick and black in front of a large cave opening, dark as hell itself.

We **ZOOM** on his eyes understanding his recognition of the black liquid (blood). The women's song gets stronger and his body ignites in pain. He struggles to keep silent.

We **DRIFT TO THE CAVE ENTRANCE** where a strange violet light glows and finally reveals a horned shape. As the shape steps into the moonlight an unearthly scream rips through the mountain. The figure reaches the alter and his form expands so that his darkness engulfs entirely the young girl. Without any apparent limb the entity rips the young woman's throat and her blood sprays everywhere.

We **ZOOM** on the disgusted face of the man still hiding, still hurting under a bush. **From his P.O.V.** We see the other women collect the spraying blood with baskets and drink it.

Horrified he tries to move away but the pain he feels is too strong. He wiggles and stumbles around until he faints.

 **Int. hut – day**

He wakes to a blurry vision of a woman tending to him. His arms and legs are covered in black and he startles up to fight the evil he think she's putting on him.

 **Woman**

 _Shhh!_

She makes gesture to show it is earth and not blood.

The man sits up from exhaustion but is still cautious. He looks around and sees that she is bond to the hut through the center pillar. The question remained, how did he get here? Fearing he's now the tribes' prisoner, he pushes away the blankets but his weakened body will not allow even that much exertion. The woman points and gestures to the entrance, the plants and finally the bowls she used to treat him. She touches his hands, removing the crackled earth and showing him the already healing skin.

 **O. from outside.**

The woman reacts quickly to something happening outside the hut. She pushes him under a series of baskets filled with plants and hides him with more baskets.

 **through the open weave (man P.O.V.)**

An elder woman enters the tent and speaks harshly to his saviour. He doesn't understand. She cowers under the words and although her eyes are filled to the brim she doesn't let her tears soil her face. The elder woman leaves but not before marking her forehead with blood, the ritual blood?

The man comes out of hiding and sees she is holding one of the ties that bonded the girl in last's night ritual. She was family. Ignorant of what is really happening in these mountains his fear pushes him to reject the kindness and protection offered. He recoils from her. He resumes his attempt to escape though the pain and dizziness are too strong. Trusting him with her pain she allows her sorrow to drip from her almond eyes. The sight of her vulnerability, the openness she shows him humbles him and dissipates his flight instinct. He opens his arms to her regardless of the danger. Instantly the ache that had been resonating in his body since the chanting had begun the night before is magically relieved only that is not the only effect it has on him. He can't resist kissing her, touching her in a passionate embrace. She responds in equal unable to quench her own hunger

Cut to:

 **int – hut – snowy night**

The soldier enters the tent covered in snow. Almost 8 months have passed since that faithful night and he has continued his visits under the cover of darkness. She has been kept prisoner all this time and the large heavy clothing she wears hide her condition.

Intercut

 **ext. ABORIGINAL camp, night**

The elder sees the soldier enter the hut. She whistles and tribal men come out of hiding. She gestures with her head and the men move towards the tent adopting fighting postures.

We **DRIFT OUTSIDE** towards the alter stone and the cave, both the soldier and the pregnant squaw are fighting against their captors. The woman is made to kneel in front of the alter facing the cave, the man is tied to the stone in the same fashion the young woman had been months ago. There is no moon out tonight.

The luminous shape comes quickly and angrily. He stands before the pregnant woman and talks in her native tongue.

 **O.s. woman chanting**

The soldier growls and screams in pain as soon as the chanting begins.

The figure points at the man on the stone and at her bulging belly.

 **ENTItY**

(Subtitles)

 _Is this the spawn of this man?_

She screams as the figure approaches her.

 **pioneer man**

(Screaming)

 _No leave them alone. Kill me! Take me!_

The figure comes over to him and with long shadowy finger slashes his cheek. He licks the blood from the wound with a long lizard like tongue. The figure stands and recoils. The blood is powerful and his light flickers. It moves back towards the woman and growls.

 **entity**

(Subtitles)

 _You filthy whore! I curse you and your spawns. The males will be taken form you and you will have to scavenge for the survival of your blood line. The girls… the girls I will consume them one after the other. Every new moon, they will be offered to me. You will never enjoy the love of another until I am gone!_

He cuts his wrist and forces her to drink his blood. A massive pulse of purple light explodes around the clearing. The tribe is thrown to the ground unconscious, the entity dissipates and the woman goes into labour. Through the pain she manages unbinds her frantic lover and together they deliver a beautiful baby boy, with blond hair and blue eyes.

 **ZOOM ON** the emotion of the newly formed family, man kissing his son's hair and mother tearfully holding the babe to her breast.

But before she can feed her infant, **REFOCUS** to see the tribe men, blades forwards, ready to kill the child that has cursed them all.

The soldier takes his son and runs.

He runs until he sees the encampment through tearful eyes and burning lungs.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

over black

 **Bill's Will roadhouse, Corinth, MISSISSIPPI, present day**

Int. bar – minutes before dusk

It's one of those highways joint were you can never decipher whether it's day or night. It's a place where people come to hide from their life by drinking, gambling and fighting. The food is crappy and the beer not as cold as you wish it was after driving the night away.

The Winchesters entering the bar

 **DEan**

 _This feels too much like the roadhouse. It's earie! What are we doing here again?_

 **Sam**

 _We have to find out more about what happened. This is where the leads point to. So we wait for CAS._

They take a seat at the bar. ZOOM to a pair of gypsies seemingly licking their wounds; the scratches on their arms and cracked lip are witnesses of their affairs the previous night. They are silent but not quiet.

 **MARY**

 _You don't have the right to keep putting us in danger like that._

She shakes her head disapprovingly.

 **ELIE**

 _I know! I'm sorry!_

Her hands are fisted and her face is collected in anger, her eyes swimming

 **Mary**

 _It's done now. It's over, right? RIGHT?_

She puts her fork down and looks defiantly at her younger sister's rebelling face. As soon as she tries to leave the table Mary grabs her arm and Elie pulls away forcefully. She stumbles back hitting Sam Winchester in her fall.

 **Sam**

 _Whoa! Careful...there!_

He looks at the gypsy's battered face and arms with a concerned look

 **Sam**

 _Are you ok? I mean, are you hurt?_

Mary stood the minute she felt her sister begin to fall. She knew her tricks and she had no time to waste with her sister's act.

 **Mary**

She's fine. Leave her alone.

Mary grabs her sibling's elbow and forces her towards the exit meanwhile Elie is looking back with a pleading look towards Sam.

 **Dean**

 _What? What is it?_

 _(Beat)_

 _You have that look?_

 **Sam**

 _What look? I have a look?_

 **Dean**

 _Yeah! You have a look. The one that says you want to find out more about that black haired vixen that probably stole your wallet._

Sam pats down his pants to check for his wallet when a loud clamour resonates from the outside. They get up and exit from the back as the tenant with a semblance of sobriety head for the entrance.

 **EXT. parking lot - sunset**

The boys come out from behind the bar dumpster bin with guns in hands, ready to shot.

 **MOVE TO** see 2 women fighting with shadows. The Winchesters look at each other and put away their guns and take out the demon knife and angel blade as they walk forward to join the fight.

The women are fighting expertly without any weapons. They hit the shadows while the Winchesters only go through them as if the enemy only materialises for the woman and stay a vapoury smoke for them.

Fight dies off; the shadows shriek and leave floating near earth and dissipating in the glow of the sunset.

One of the woman turns to strike Sam.

Sam shakes his head bewildered and lifts his hands up in an attempt to show he is not a threat.

Dean is by his side quickly

 **Dean**

 _Well Sammy, I leave you alone for a second._

 **Sam**

 _Shut up Dean!_

(To the woman)

 _Look it's a big misunderstanding, an accident. I didn't hurt her, didn't even touch her swear._

 **Elie**

( _Scared voice)_

 _Mary._

Mary lowers her fists.

She looks at Dean and you can see recognition in her eyes.

 **INTERCUT**

 **FLASHBACK to:** image of soldier and Squaw inches from each other approaching for a kiss. She's the healer and Dean's the soldier.

Mary is taken aback but refuses to give in to the vision.

She gives Dean a disdaining look before turning to see a broken flask on the ground.

 **Mary**

 _Elie, what have you done!_

She bends to try to save some of the liquid.

 **Dean**

 _Wow! And here I thought I was hung up on my liquor. I'm liking you already lady._

She gives him a look that could kill him. She then turns on her heels to hold her sisters arm, like a mother about to punish her child.

 **Mary**

 _C'mon Elie. Can you walk?_

 _(Beat)_

 _You didn't have the right to put us in danger like that._

She tightens her hold on Elie's arm. Obstinate and defiant, Elie brushes away her sister's hand with angst; she gets up with difficulty while Mary starts walking away.

 **Sam**

(To Mary)

 _You can't leave! She's badly hurt you have to get her to the hospital!_

Elie puts her bloody hand on his arm and shakes her head to silence him

 **Dean**

 _You're a real dick you know that!_

Dean steps in Mary's way forcing her to face him.

 **Mary**

 _A dick! Really! Who says that anyways?_

Mary punches him in the gut- strong and fast and keeps walking with Elie at her heal.

 **Dean**

 _ARGHHH!_

Bent down from the force of the hit, eyes wide open in bewildered surprise, Dean is bent in half holding on to his knees.

Sam stoops to examine the liquid that had spilled from the glass flask and that had the women scurrying away so fast.

 **Dean**

 _What's wrong with those chicks!_

 _(beat)_

 _She hits like a dude!_

 **Sam**

 _Maybe, but calling her a dick was a pretty dick move. But, Dean, look at this!_

 **Dean**

 _What the psycho's liquor?_

 **Sam**

 _No, not liquor, it looks like... like ectoplasm._

 **Dean**

 _What would two chicks be doing with ectoplasm?_

 **Sam**

 _Well maybe we can still find out. C'mon!_

Sam follows in the women's footsteps.

 **Dean**

 _Sam, we have more important things to do then go chasing after two psychos._

 **Sam**

(Looking over his shoulder)

 _Those "women" are scared out of their mind Dean! Didn't you see the marks on their arms, their faces?_

 **Dean**

 _Yeah! Yeah!_

Dean looks up with an exhausted look, rubbing his midriff

CUT TO:

 **EXT. Bill's Will PARKING LOT – DUSK – FEW MINUTES LATER**

 **Elie**

 _How long do we have?_

 **Mary**

 _Not enough. We have to find more black Rain if we want to make it._

Mary stops walking. Waiting for Elie to turn around and look at her.

 **Mary**

 _We DO want to make it, Right?_

 **Elie**

(Fist tight face hard)

 _What do you mean? You think I would deliberately try to hurt you?_

 _Is that what you think of me?_

 **Mary**

(Shows scars on forearm)

 _You haven't showed me differently._

 _Do you want to live through this or not? I can't afford you interfering anymore._

 _(Long beat)_

 _I know you want to leave. I know you think you can out run Him. But you can't, and I have too much to lose._

 **Elie**

(Lips shaking)

 _And I don't! I don't want to lose you. You're my sister! My mother! I love you, Mary._

Mary slaps her face. Elie faces her sister with tears spilling on her reddened cheek.

 **Elie**

 _We're running out of time._

Mary shakes her head and walks away.

 **Zoom on:** Elie stays has she is, wipes the tears from her face before turning to join her sister when she sees the Winchester coming around the building.

 **Elie**

 _I'm sorry for what Mary did to you, but we have to go. We really don't need a fight._

 **Sam**

 _We don't want to fight. We want to help._

 **Elie**

 _Help? You don't even know us. You don't even know what we are._

 **Dean**

 _WHAT you are?_

 **Sam**

 _Dean._

 **Dean**

 _Don't Dean me._

 **ZOOM** to behind Elie at the fast approaching 1962 Silver Chevy Corvair.

 **Dean**

 _Holy mother!_

Elie looks back and sees Mary driving up. You can see her anger through the shadows crowding the car. **Zoom on** Dean Appreciative look towards the car.

 **Elie**

 _We have to go._

Elie enters the car

 **Dean**

 _Let it go Sammy, we gave it a try._

 **Sam**

 _NO. We're not done yet!_

Puts himself in front of the car; blocking the road.

Driver comes out pointing a gun at Sam's his chest

 **Mary**

(Tight jaws)

 _Leave us alone._

Dean pulls out his gun.

 **Dean**

 _I don't think so._

 _(Beat)_

 _Put the gun down._

Mary stares at Dean and flashes of his face and the face of a dirty long haired pioneer man overlap. She lowers the gun. Dean moves closer and takes it from her.

Elie gets out of the car

 **Elie**

 _Mary, let's go! This is crazy! You're acting Crazy!_

 **Sam**

 _We can help you. I know what's in the flask._

 **Elie**

 _We really have to go. We have to get to the Gila mountain range west of Hermosa in…_

 _(Beat, looking at her watch)_

 _less than 12 hours now. So if you don't mind._

She waves them urgently away.

 **Dean**

 _Impossible, lady! I've made it there in 20, 21 hours and that's haling asses._

 **Mary**

 _He's right!_

 _(She's purposely avoiding him even thou he is at arm's reach)_

 _Maybe if, Audrey… A sip each?_

 **Sam**

 _Wait, what? You have to drink that thing? You know how dangerous that is?_

Mary looks up at Sam, shakes her head and looks back at her sister.

 **Mary**

 _Yes we have to. It's a thousand year old story and as you know we have limited time._

 _(Beat)(With a smile)_

 _Scared already?_

She looks at Dean and sees the images of the 17th century lovers kissing.

 **Sam**

(Breaking her vision)

 _We don't scare so easy._

 **Mary**

 _God! I need a drink!_

Dean Pulls out a flask from his coat inside pocket and throws it at her

 **Dean**

 _Here! Start talking!_

 **Zoom on** Elie. She can barely hold on to the car door. Her injuries are more serious than anyone realized. She lifts the left side of her jacket and shows a large bleeding gash. She faints completely and falls to the ground seconds before Sam arrives trying to catch her.

Mary runs to her side and pushes Sam aside again the brothers are outsiders. She tries to lift her unconscious sister back into the car but can't.

 **SAm**

 _Please, let us help. We can drive you to wherever you need to go while you take care of your sister._

 _(Beat)_

 _Believe me! We know what it's like to fight for family._

Mary agrees with a head nod. Sam moves in and easily lifts up Elie, carries her to the impala's back seat. Mary slides in after her. Dean already in the driver's seat is taking off his plaid shirt

 **Dean**

(to Mary)

Here! Put pressure on to stop the bleeding.

Mary takes the shirt and is uncomfortable with their hands touching. Dean Frowns at the contact, there is something too familiar about the scene. He looks at Mary and then at Sam who is jumping into the passenger seat, he turns on the engine. They take off burning rubber.

Sam opens his laptop immediately. He starts researching with Mary voice chanting to Elie who is now unconscious.

 **SAM**

 _Dean, are you hurt, because I don't have a scratch on me. I mean those things obviously did a number on the girls. Why not us?_

Dean doesn't answer he is looking at Mary through the rear view mirror, other questions running in his mind.

 **End of act I**

 **act II**

 **ext. farmhouse cordova, new mexico – right before dawn**

Elie is still unconscious. Sam carries her inside.

Dozens of children come out of everywhere once they hear Mary's voice calling out to Audrey. (o.s.)

All the children are blond, with light green or blue eyes; Dean notices the similarity and is freaked out.

 **INT. FARMHOUSE – KITCHEN**

Inside Sam lowers Elie on a cot in the kitchen next to an old fashion fire place. He has to push away children toys and rag dolls from under her before settling her completely.

Sam notices the children for the first time. They've gathered **AROUND THE** **WINDOWS** and some have entered the large kitchen in wait for instructions.

Audrey and Mary start tending to Elie in a hurry and calling out orders to the children standing closer to them.

Sam backs away from the scene. He leaves the house out the front door, stumbling on the front steps, flabbergasted by the sea of quasit identical children.

 **EXT. FARMHOUSE – FIELD LIT BY MOONLIGHT**

 **Dean**

 _What is this mess?_

 **SAM**

 _Why do they all look the same?_

 **dean**

 _I'm telling you Sammy, you just landed us in a "Children of the corn"_

 **SAM**

 _Boys, only boys! What happens to girl in this hell hole?_

They walk around. Trying to talk to the kids, they need to find out what the hell is going on, but no one answers. The younger one hide from them, the older, almost teenagers, shield the most adventurous one. The brothers walk in the barn only to discover that it's been outfitted as a dormitory. They look around unobstructed but they certainly see and feel the children spying on them. Sam points out that every bed has a bottle like the one they broke in the bar.

 **SAM**

 _If I was more naïve I'd call this a puppy mill._

 **Dean**

 _That's disgusting!_

Mary comes up behind them in silence, startling the brothers.

 **MARY**

" _This is the boys' dormitory. The girls have to stay up in the mountain._

 **Dean**

(Angry)

 _You are all kind of screw up lady! There better be an explanation for all this because my blade is not against slicing your skin right now!_

 **MARY**

 _Come to the main house. Let the kids rest – she'll tell you everything._

 **INT. FARMHOUSE - KITCHEN TABLE.**

Sam is sitting down, not Dean. He's standing square at the kitchen entrance with rage in his eyes.

 **Dean**

 _Fine let's have it_

Sam gives Dean a look that says look at the cot. Elie is sleeping but her wounds look mostly healed. A bottle like the one in the dorm is still clutched in her hand. Dean wants to move closer but a boy of about 12 years old stands in his way.

 **Audrey**

 _I'm Audrey, the girls' great-aunt and the guardian of these boys._

 **Dean**

(points at the barn)

 _Who are they? Where'd they come from?_

 **Mary**

 _They're the children of the Clan_

 **Sam**

 _Why just boys?_

 **Audrey**

 _The girls can't leave the sanctified land._

 _(Beat)_

 _(Looking at Mary)_

 _I don't know what happen. But you have to bring her back really soon. We're all in danger now._

Elie moans.

 **Sam**

(Speaking to Mary)

 _Your sister was running away? That's why you were fighting those shadows? You were protecting her._

Sam looks up at Dean

 **Sam**

 _We of all people can understand that._

 **Audrey**

 _With all they have to do I can't blame her, even if we now have an axe over all of our head._

 **Dean**

 _And that is?_

 **Mary**

 _Elie has to get pregnant and then abandon her son here._

 **Sam**

 _WHAT? Like the boys out there?_

Mary walks nervously over to Elie side avoiding the judgement she hears in Sam's voice.

 **Audrey**

 _It's a century old story._

 **Dean**

 _Yeah! We heard that much, it's the rest that's still a mystery_

 **AUDREY**

 _When the first people were living on this land, way before the first Asian crossed the frozen seas. Back when there was darkness everywhere and this land was the elemental's playground. They were forces of nature unkept and wild clashing on one another, fighting in a never ending contest for domination until the light arrived and began to tame them; air, fire, earth but others wouldn't submit and one escaped into the deepest mountain._

 **Sam**

 _Yeah! We know about the darkness._

Uneasy looks between the brothers.

 **Mary**

 _Don't interrupt._

Dean raises his hands up in surrender.

 **Audrey**

 _He hid, bidding his time, in the darkness waiting for the chance to hurt and corrupt. He stayed dormant for centuries until our ancestor came to him._

 **Mary**

 _A Healer had felt the potency of the mountain and withdrew far inside to absorb its energy._

 **Dean**

 _Let me guess, he came out all powerful and fully nutty!_

 **Mary**

(Annoyed look)

 _Yes, actually! How could YOU know that?_

 **Dean**

 _We've got plenty of experience with that._

 **Mary**

 _Will see._

 **Audrey**

 _When the Europeans finally made their way to our mountain, the first men to cross our borders developed an unknown fever and died within a few days. One night, a soldier crossed the forest. He saw the women's ritual to appease the infinite Shaman._

 **Mary**

 _Our great, great, grandmother saw him, saw his tears and fell in love. She nursed him in secret, it took a lot of magic to hide him from the others, from Him but she did it._

 **Dean**

 _As stories go, this is turning into a sad chick flick._

 **Sam**

 _Shut up Dean_

 **Mary**

 _It's the story of our line_

Again the images from the hut come to her. The fact that she is looking at the same man, angers her.

 **Dean**

 _Let me guess, they fornicate against the grand priest orders. He finds out, gets pissed and kills the poor bastard._

 **Sam**

 _C'mon Dean. We said we would help them._

 **Dean**

 _I'm just saying. Sad Chick Flick_

 **Mary**

 _They did and she got pregnant. That's when the curse was casted. The child being born male would have to leave his mother before she knew his breath. Any girls born would be forced to continue producing children. She would have to scavenge the earth, chanting the males to submission in order to keep the blood line going._

 **Sam**

 _Like amazons?_

 **Audrey**

 _No, we do not hate our male. We simply cannot keep them. The perfidy of the curse is simple: breed new life into the clan by birthing girls._

 _If you have a son, he will either be killed or banished._

 **Audrey(c'tnued)**

 _Like the boys you see here. They were saved from Him._

 **mary**

 _Until Elie ran away. Now they're all exposed._

 **Dean**

 _Alright how do break this thing, this curse?_

 **Mary**

 _It is said that a child will be born that is not male nor female..._

 **Dean**

 _Junkless?_

 **Audrey**

 _Angelic. And its light will be so strong that it will be the one to destroy Him._

Dean looks at Audrey.

 **Dean**

 _Ok, I'll bite. How?_

Mary and Audrey looked at each other, than at the 12 year old that was still in the kitchen tending to Elie.

The panic that emerged in the convalescent was so vivid that Mary stood between the girl and her sister protectively.

 **Dean**

 _What aren't you telling us?_

 **Mary**

 _Enough! Thanks for the ride But like I said in the bar, this is not your fight. Not your place._

 **Audrey (o.s.)**

 _Mary stop!_

 **Mary**

 _What? it's too much…_

 _(then)_

 _What do you think will happen, to us? To them? (pointing at the barn)_

EXT. AUDREY HOUSE – first lights of dawn

Rumbles outside, screams, loud explosion sounds.

INTERCUT - BARN ON FIRE

Children helping others get out of the blaze, carrying the smaller ones on their backs and making a run for the main house.

The older boys are fighting what looks like shadows with everything they can find, sticks, batons, rocks, shovels. They are very skilled, trained.

EXT. AUDREY'S BACKYARD

Sam and Dean run into the fight with their angel blade and demon knife. This time they are able to touch and hurt the shadows but it doesn't kill them. Around them they see kids getting ripped to shreds by invisible claws. Dean fights but his face shows the helplessness of it all.

The boy from the kitchen stands out. He is invisible to the shadows but he directs the fighters. Shouting orders to protect the young runaways and regrouping the shadows together.

Sam is gripped by a shadow and raised above the chaos. He screams. Dean turns to see his brother thrown on the barn door fire erupting around the double doors.

 **Dean**

 _Shadow Demons. The flares!_

He runs towards the impala and gets slashed by a demon. He stumbles. Gets up and runs holding his arms. He crashes into the car and on one knee opens the trunk.

He pulls out a flare gun. Charges it and shoots towards the barn.

Immediately the shadows draw back.

Dean stands holding on to the impala for support.

 **Dean**

(yells)

 _Cover your eyes_

He shoots another flare towards the gathered children by the main house. Dawn finally breaks through and the first ray of sunlight burns away any remaining attackers.

INT. AUDREY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAWN

 **Dean**

(furious)

 _Those were shadow demons. What was all that melodramatic history lesson? Another trick? Tell Me... What are you really doing with all these kids?_

He pulls his gun on Marie

 **Dean**

 _Start talking Lady_

Audrey uncovers the young boy who had been directing the fighter.

 **Audrey**

 _This is Jessie, Mary's daughter. She's the one._

Intercut to Sam's expression of troubled surprise - back to dean

 **Audrey**

 _When Elie ran, his soldiers went looking for her. By coming here..._

 _(shakes her head)_

 _She exposed the boys hide out. Remember they are not supposed to survive without their mothers. That's the truth! All of it!_

Dean lowers his gun. Mary hits him.

 **Mary**

 _Don't point that thing at me unless you're ready to pull the trigger._

Elie walks in with a seriously beat up boy of 8 or 9 years old. Jessie immediately follows her and as soon as the boy is placed on the kitchen table, she puts her little hands on the injury. Right away a white light glows from her hands. She can heal, the way Castiel can.

 **Mary**

 _Jessie stop! It's too dangerous. Stop it!_

 **Sam**

 _But she's not an angel. How can she do that?_

 **Audrey**

 _Her father was angelic. She inherit the gift, that's the best hypothesis we have. It's been harder to curb her instinct to heal than to camouflage her sex. We'd made it… until tonight._

Sam and Dean looks at each other quizzically.

 **SAM**

 _How in the hell?_

 **Audrey**

 _We don't have time for explanations right now. We need to shield her before they come back. Her and Elie too._

Audrey is working fast to prepare a brew that contains the black rain mixed with other very disgusting looking things.

 **Dean**

 _You're using magic to shield her? And the shadow demons won't see her?_

 **Audrey**

 _Yes, its old Indian magic, all they'll see is another boy."_

 **Sam**

 _And Elie?_

 **Audrey**

 _The same._

int. audrey's living room - night

Sam start ushering to the kitchen some of the young children that took refuge inside for Jessie to heal.

 **Mary**

 _NO! The more she uses her light. The more exposure she creates._

 **Sam**

 _But those kids are hurt, dying because of you. You're just gonna forget about them? No way, c'mon Dean!_

Dean moves towards Sam

Marie presses her own gun to Dean's neck.

 **Mary**

 _I said. No._

 _(then)_

 _I will shoot._

Clouds are darkening the skies bringing back the shadows for another attack. Audrey is moving faster and faster, bottles full of pungent liquid crashing on the floor. She says her incantation as she walks towards Jessie and Elie who are holding on to each other as if preparing for something painful but necessary.

A small puff of grey smoke rises from the brew and the light that was flooding through the windows dies out. Quickly Elie jugs down what Audrey gives her before passing it to Jessie. The Girl drops the cup as a horrible pain takes over her body. Marie is trying to keep her composure under the sounds of pain. Her hands aren't as steady anymore, her face is tight and her eyes filled with tears.

Dean takes his chance and takes her gun away.

She doesn't stay to face his retribution, she is already running to her daughter's side to hold her and comfort her.

Intercut sam looking out the back window.

 **Dean (o.s.)**

 _Sam? Sam?_

 **Sam**

 _They're back._

 **Dean**

 _The kids!_

 **Sam**

 _They're not out there._

 **Audrey**

 _They're in the cellar. The Whole house is warded. They're gonna be safe as long as they stay inside._

 **Dean**

 _The house is warded?! How about warding the frigging barn!_

The Brothers stand tall in animosity.

 **Sam**

 _And what is stopping a scared one from opening the doors and letting them in? We have to go help them._

A chuckle from the other room has all of them turning around.

 **Marie**

 _They have survived these things for decades, centuries. They don't need you."_

 **Dean**

 _This is insane. You guys…_

 _(then)_

 _I have seen weird. But this... (waving Marie's gun)_

 _This is off the reservation_

 **Sam**

 _Dean. We have to help. We can't let this continue... they can't live like this anymore._

 **Dean**

 _We don't even know what were up against, Sammy._

 **Sam**

 _It hasn't stopped us before. Remember. This is it Dean. The reason we do what we do. The big fight, this is it. How many lives are involved here? Look this is just the boys._

 _(long beat)_

 _Can you really turn your back on all this? Can you keep hunting, knowing you've left these people, these kids to fend for themselves?_

 _(beat)_

 _The way I see it, we have time to figure it out. And they've been fighting these things for years; we're not going in blind. We can help. We can save them._

 **Dean**

 _We'll call Cas. Maybe he'd heard of this tribe. I'd feel more confident if I'd knew what she is. Nephilim don't have powers. She's gotta be something else._

 **Jessie (o.s.)**

 _What's a Nephilim?_

 **Sam**

 _It's the offspring of an angel and a human. But they don't usually inherit heavenly gift._

 **Dean**

 _Yeah, and we also thought the last one had been killed off years ago._

 **Sam**

 _Exactly Dean! Are you sure it's safe to call CAS about this and his history with Nephilim…"_

 **Dean**

 _What choice do we have? I'm not going in without feathery backup, alright?_

 **Mary**

 _If you're gonna call your angel friend. You have to wait till we're on the road again. It's too dangerous to bring him here._

 **Dean**

 _Alright then!_

 _(beat)_

 _You have something strong that doesn't smell like ass._

 **end of Act II**

 **ACT III**

Ext.- forest with log cabin - day

Arriving at a Cabin in the impala. The Girls Mary, Elie and Jessie are going inside carrying Bags. Sam and Dean stay out by the car. Dean putting his arms on the top of the car.

 **Dean**

 _Man, this is a bad idea. I'm not feeling this._

 **Sam**

 _You heard Cas'. The girl is a Nephilim; she's gifted by her Indian blood. This will work! All we have to do is get her to the cave._

 **Dean**

 _You mean the cave where the evil, which we're still in the dark on, creates the deadliest demons we've face, where he lives and feeds. Not to mention that feeding on that child is exactly what it wants._

 **Sam**

(Shakes his head)

 _It's a good plan. We're not reinventing the wheel here! Their lore says it's the way to deal with this._

 **Dean**

 _Yeah. Real confidence builder_

 **Sam**

 _C'mon, we're burning daylight._

Dean scoffs.

InT. -inside the cabin, day

Elie is setting up her potions while Mary is checking guns and flares.

Jessie is starting a fire but before lighting it she looks at her mother who slightly shakes her head. The child rises to grab the matches waiting on the shelf, lighting the fire manually.

Dean enters with his duffle bag and backpack, followed by Sam carrying a box filled to the brink with books. The room is spacious with a large couch; a dining table and a kitchen on the first floor, the stairs going up are really steeped angled.

 **Dean**

(with a smirk)

 _I call the Couch_

Sam unimpressed walks past him and drop the heavy box on the coffee table.

Mary smiles and shakes her head, like she knows something they don't.

 **Dean**

 _What? What'd I miss?  
_

 **Mary**

(putting the empty gun on the table)

 _Did you drink it? The potion Audrey made you?_

 **Dean**

 _No, I haven't and I don't intend to either. If Famine didn't get my mojo going neither will a bunch of crazy women._

 **Mary**

(Shoulder Shrug)

 _Suit yourself._

 **Elie**

 _Famine? Like in the horseman?_

 **Sam**

 _Yes, that was quite interesting, but Dean is right. It didn't affect him._

 **Jessie**

 _That was then. You've both changed since and you've grown needs that weren't there before. Drink Dean. It's safe, I promise._

 **Dean**

 _Thanks kid, but if it isn't called Jim, Jack, or Jose, I'm not downing it._

 **Elie**

 _Sam you can take the 3rd bedroom, Jessie is going to bunk with me._

Dean looks like he just lost the last piece of pie. Sam chuckles and gives Dean a side glance of victory.

 **Sam**

 _Hmm, Thanks._

 **Mary**

 _Don't pout, it's not like you're going to get any sleep. If you don't intend on drinking the potion then you should get some rest before nightfall._

 **Dean**

 _Give it up lady!_

 **Sam**

 _We actually have a lot of work to do. This is everything Cas' found on blood curses and Shadow demons. We have to figure out who's running the show if we hope to have a sliver of a chance._

 **Dean**

 _Reading then, GrEAT!_

 **Sam**

 _Yeah! We only have a couple of hours to go through all this._

 **Dean**

 _I've said it before, this is a bad idea_

Sam, Dean, Elie and Jessie sit down and start digging for information. Mary stays at the table, cleaning out her guns, looking at the others with their books and scoffs.

 **Mary**

 _Nerds!_

 **Dean**

 _Hey! That's my line._

 _(beat)_

 _Can you believe this chick!_

 **Sam**

(chuckle)

(Beat)

 _She also kicked your ass… twice_

 **Dean**

 _Shut up Sammy!_

Everybody continue reading, in a dream like montage, we see Dean, reading and giving Mary a sideway look every now and then. The sister's work alongside the brother, Jessie leaves the group to join Mary who is cooking. The brothers change places as the day advances, a beer never too far from their hands. The light changes and turns golden yellow. Jessie serves the bowls of stew to everyone but only the sisters sit at the table, the brothers continue reading and searching with their foods at hand.

 **Sam**

 _I'm not getting anywhere. I need to rest, this stew is really hardy" Yawn. "I'd say there's a few hours 'till sunset, I'm gonna hit the ZZZ's_

Sam Leaves for the 2nd floor, yawning as he climbs through the steep ladder.

Elie and Jessie start at the kitchen again. Dean gives another sideways look while changing books.

 **Mary**

 _They need more potions. Audrey's is already wearing thin._

(Beat)

(Looking at him with concern)

 _Still won't drink yours?_

 _(Beat)_

 **Mary (c'tnued)**

 _Mmh. What do you think will happen if you trust me?_

 **Dean**

 _Seriously! Leave. Me. Alone._

 **Mary**

 _I get it. The bad boy shell cannot be cracked. Well, tonight's pain will take care of your attitude. 'cause there's no way I'm whoring myself for you._

Mary leaves towards the kitchen again while Dean looks at her with both incredulity and lust in his eyes.

Fade to:

INT. CABIN LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The song started softly like a humming really. Everyone was in bed, Dean sleeping more or less, on the couch. It wasn't the song that woke him but the waspy white cloth that past by him. He opened his eyes to see the shadow of Mary in contrast with the moonlight by the window. Her night dress semi-transparent let little to the imagination in regards to her curves. Dean sits up, letting her know he is awake.

 **Dean**

 _Hmmm. That nightgown is not going to provoke the incontrollable lust you keep warning me about._

Mary just stands and says nothing, doesn't turn around, she just looks outside.

 **Dean**

 _What is it? What's out there?_

He's up the couch and walking fast towards the immobile woman. His gun drawn, ready for a fight. He sees nothing. He turns to Mary again to see her face and figure out what is going on but he sees is the woman in the hut in 1703. He stumbles back from shock.

 **Dean**

 _This isn't real._

 **MARY**

 _You… You're remembering me._

(Turns to face him)

 _Take the potion Dean. It's your last chance. For me, to save me from what's coming._

 **DEAN**

 _Who are you?_

The woman faces the window once again but his time you can see at least a dozen women, all wearing the same gauzy dress chanting increasingly louder.

When Dean looks back at the woman next to him, it's Mary's face once more. The woman from the hut is gone.

 **Mary**

(Shaking her head)

 _It's too late. I really hope you're as strong as you think you are._

The song reverberates inside the cabin making Dean's body shake in cadence. He drops the gun, his hands unable to make a grasp of anything. His head is pounding faster as his own heartbeat increases. He knows it's not lust that is overtaking him but he understands the need to hold on unto another human for balance. Dean looks towards the second floor hoping to see Sam being affected as he was but there was no one.

She hold her hand out to him. An offering he didn't want to accept. He felt the pressure in his body increase another ten folds. His body painfully being crushed by the song, his lungs barely able to catch a breath. Mary eyes widen in fear. He was crumbling under her sister's song. She bends on the floor next to him.

 **Mary**

 _Take my hand. I'll share the load. C'mon! You can barely breathe already!_

Dean took her hand and immediately the pressure eased.

 **Dean**

(Out of breath)

 _How can you take it away like that?_

 **Mary**

 _The siren's call only affects those who are not mating. By your touch, you took position. They can't hurt you unless you let go._

 **Dean**

 _Sam. I have to get to Sam._

 **Mary**

 _Shhh! Sam is asleep and can't feel nothing that is going on. The potion, remember._

 **Dean**

 _So what now? You have to hold my hand all night is that it? An adolescent wet dream?_

 **Mary**

(Smiles sadly)

 _No the higher the moon gets, the higher the pitch of the song. Until nothing, not even complete intimacy will relieve your pain._

 **Dean**

 _Mmmh! We'll cross that bridge if we have to._

Darkened bedroom - Night

 **Dean (o.s.)**

 _Sam!_

 __Sam wakes and sits quickly, swinging his legs of the bed, gun in hand. A small hand rests softly on his shoulder from the back. Sam raises turns and points the gun on Jessie's face.

 **Sam:**

 _What are you doing here?_

 **Jessie:**

 _I'm keeping you safe._

 **Dean (o.s.)**

 _Sammy_

 **Sam:**

 _I gotta' go!_

 **Jessie:**

 _No, you have to stay. Dean's is better already. Listen._

Voices talking in the background

 **Jessie:**

 _See?_

 **Sam:**

 _What's happening to him?_

 **Jessie:**

 _He hears the song. Don't you?_

 **Sam:**

 _No, just humming actually._

 **Jessie:**

 _The potion. Elie was right. I shouldn't have worried._

 **Sam:**

 _What's happening now?_

 **Jessie:**

 _It's the first time I hear the song of my sisters. I'm usually far away so I've never witnessed this. I know it's a mating call. It forces males to seek... physical comfort."_

Music (o.s.)

 **Sam:**

 _Oh! Well Dean is one expert in that area. You're right he's probably better on his own right now._

Cut to:

Cabin living room – carpet in front of fireplace – night

Music plays loudly we can hear Dean Grunts above the lyrics. Mary let go of him to get a bottle of whiskey and a turn on the music to drown his calls.

She sets her load on the coffee table and grabs Dean's hand. He breathes heavily opening his eyes wide from the sudden relief her touch gives him.

 **Mary**

 _There. Drink it will numb you a little. I brought some herbs that can calm you enough to put you to sleep if you decide you had enough._

 **Dean**

 _Son of a bitch! Give me a drink will y'a!_

He drinks directly from the bottle. His demeanour, movement, looks everything reflect the immense angst he feel at the continued torture the sirens song brings on him.

 **Dean**

 _Sam? Sammy?_

 **Mary**

 _Stop yelling. He's probably sleeping like the others._

Look of disbelief from Dean who tries to get up only to be held back by Mary's grip.

 **Mary**

 _Don't get angry with me. You're the pig head. He probably doesn't even hear them much less feel them._

Another animalistic grunt from Dean as he sits back on the floor.

 **Dean**

 _So how long?_

He down another throat full of the amber liquid right from the bottle.

 **Mary**

 _It depends. How long can you put it off?_

Dean sees her as the woman in the hut again.

 **Dean**

 _I have to sleep with you?_

 _I don't… never mind!_

 _(beat)_

 _I'm not going to be coerced into sleeping with any sicko._

 **Mary**

 _And you think this a party for me? Sex is literally a curse for me. I never had a night that wasn't forced by this hell. But suit yourself. I'm leaving you to it!_

She removes her hand from his and immediately the pain takes him over stronger than before. She also sees through the veil of time.

 **Mary**

 _Goddam it! You asshole!_

She takes cradles him in her arms his head resting on her chest while she holds him tight. Dean tries to grab the bottle but only manages to send it flying across the table. Entangled as they were it was impossible to retrieve without letting go of one another. The song vibrate stronger and Dean cringes trying not to need her but unwilling to face the force of the pain without her.

Mary lifts his head up to face hers and kisses him. At first Dean fights it but not long. Soon the two are wrestling across the floor touching every exposed skin available. Time is warped and more than lust is driving them.

Move to:

Int. top of stairs – night

Sam walks to the top of the stairs concerned after hearing Dean's painful cries, he sees the passionate embrace and moves back to his room, concern displayed on his brow.

Cut to:

Int. front of fireplace. – almost dawn

Tangled in plaid blankets, Dean and Mary are still embracing each other but the pain and need in Dean's body is quenched.

 **Dean**

 _I can't hear them anymore_

 **Mary**

 _That's because they stopped. We have to get ready, morning is almost here_

She moves away awkwardly, not looking back, all business. Dean is perplexed.

Again the superposition of time has him shaking his head

 **Dean**

 _Who used who last night?_

Mary doesn't respond she's disappeared in the bathroom already.

Cut to:

Ext. inside the impala – day

Everyone in the impala. The girls in the back and the Winchesters out front.

 **Sam**

(Confidentially to Dean)

 _Are you alright?_

 **Dean**

 _Yeah! I'm good._

 **Sam**

 _Cause last night._

 **Dean**

(Looking in the rear-view mirror)

 _I'm good alright. Drop it_

Elie is aware of the exchange and looks at Mary across Jessie's head. Mary is staring outside ignoring her sister's.

 **Elie**

 _This is it; The house! You see it?_

 **Sam**

 _That's the entrance?_

 **Elie**

 _The basement's the entrance. The house is the nursery. It's empty now._

She said the last knowing it was her turn to fill the empty rooms with new cries. She'd run away, stayed away. Her people were dying because of her. The curse will be broken because of her.

 **Sam**

 _Jessie? You ok?_

The girl looked pale and frightened. Far from the fighting general they had witnessed at the boy's camp. Somehow this place frightened her more than the shadow demons. Sam sensed that much and looked at Dean with concern again, only to find him looking at Mary thru the rear view mirror.

 **Sam**

 _Jess. Were here to help you. We won't let anything happen to you. Trust me. We can take whatever is in that cave. I promise._

Jessie focused on Sam's eyes and like a child hearing her beloved father comfort her, she let his words calm her, erasing the hell images flashing in her mind.

They arrive at the back of the house. They all come out of the car, armed and ready to shot at anyone coming at them. the Air is silent

 **Sam**

 _listen, Dean. No birds, no insects. Dead calm._

 **Dean**

 _Yeah! That sounds safe!_

Mary leads them to a cellar door but they find that it has been condemned by a fallen tree.

 **Mary**

 _looks like we have no choice. They want us to go thru the house._

Jessie whimpers again. Elie is looking away at the tree line, guarding. Mary looks at Dean and shows them the back entrance. Dean goes first, then Mary followed by Jessie, Sam and Elie.

End of scene

At first it looks like an old farmhouse. Turn of the century kitchen, old appliance, and a fireplace. But as soon as they walk into the dining room and thru the living room they see that it had been outfitted to care for dozen of babies at once. High chairs and changing table, playpens are all covered in dust, abandoned by the last user.

Dean looks over at Mary who shakes her head in shame trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Dean set his jaw in anger. Sam is fully repulsed by what he sees and takes Jessie protectively to him.

They keep walking finding a large staircase dividing itself one way going up and the other to the basement. Dean keeps watching but double checks on Mary as she stops at the top of the stairs, not moving. As he touches her lightly he can feel her shaking. He moves passed her and extend a hand to help her keep moving. They all go down in a spiraling descend that makes them dizzy. Once in a while a puff of smoke escapes from the pipes descending on the wall. The deeper they go the more their balance is shaken. Soon Sam Collapses on the staircase with Jessie in his arms. Dean turns around.

 **Dean**

 _Sam!_

But too quickly his own vision turns black and the last thing he sees is the sisters leaning over them.

End of scene

INT. cave – dark

The cave opened up to reveal a large ceremonial site filled with torches and fire pits. The darkness prevails and the glow of her white gown draped across the floor is the only discernable light inside this lair. Her tiny body as white as the cloth surrounding her, she is still as death.

 **Sam**

 _Jessie? Jessie? Wake up. We're here! Wake up!_

He takes a step towards the girl but is stopped by Mary.

 **Mary**

 _No don't!_

 _(beat)_

 _Look!_

Nothing

 **Dean**

(sitting with difficulty)

 _Go get her and we're out of here._

 **Mary**

 _No. Don't move. She's breathing look, she's ok!_

 **Elie**

 _Let's get out of here._

Mary looks at her sister unbelieving of what she has just suggested.

 **Mary**

 _You know we can't. The lights maybe off but you see them as much as I do._

 **Dean**

 _What? What do you see?_

 **Mary**

 _You called them Shadow demons before. We know them as elementals and they're there, waiting for us to cross the line._

 **Sam**

 _What line? It's so dark how can you see anything?_

She bends down and with her lighter show the carved rock. They were behind a protective circle.

 **Dean**

 _How in the hell did we even get here._

He grabs Mary by the shoulder, clearly upset by her betrayal.

 **Sam**

 _We passed out on the stairs. You did that?_

 **Mary**

(looking at Dean directly)

 _No. No I didn't! but…_

Dean tightens his hold, his hands now around her throat.

 **Mary**

 _It happened before_

 **Dean**

 _For God Sake!_

(Letting her go with a push)

 _You are trying to kill us!_

 **Jessie**

(Panicked)

 _Mom?_

The girls sits up looking everywhere around as if a hoard of tigers was waiting to pounce on her.

 **Sam**

 _Jessie! Jessie! We're here. Don't be scared. They don't seem to want to hurt you._

 **Elie**

 _Of course not! They're waiting for him._

 _(beat)_

 _As soon as he shows up the lights turn on and she dies._

 **Mary**

(yelling and rushing to hit her)

 _Shut up!_

Jessie whimpers pulling her knees to her chest in a protective manner. She is no longer the fighting captain they had witnessed on the field. She was a young girl, scared and alone. Her body began to glow a soft blue, irradiating her surroundings. The elementals are set off on frenzy and begin twirling around her faster and faster creating a gusting wind that has the child crying louder and shining brighter until the light around her becomes blinding.

 **Dean**

(Yelling)

 _Cover your eyes!_

The light explodes bright and hot. Sam and Dean cover their faces with their jackets, feeling the burn on their hands.

When everything quiets down, the noise, the light, the cries; the group looks over and sees all the candles lit and the cave glowing from shapes carved in the rocks that are burning like dying embers.

Jessie had killed the elementals with her light. The girl stood quiet and composed. The fear was gone and so was the innocence in her eyes.

 **Sam**

 _Jessie? Are you alright?_

Sam moves carefully over the line. Dean, gun in hand surveys for threats.

 **Jessie**

 _I am not Jessie. She is gone._

The girl makes a gesture imitating an explosion.

 **Sam**

(Raises his gun)

 _Then who are you?_

 **Sandalphon (Jessie)**

 _I am named Sandalphon, the messenger._

 **Sam**

 _Sandalphon? Like, in Metatron's brother?_

 **Sandalphon**

 _Yes. We served god together._

 **Dean**

 _This is real peachy but what the hell are you doing here? What are you doing with Jessie's meat suit?_

 **Sandalphon**

(He points at Mary)

 _I was…recreated, by this woman._

 _(beat)_

 _She prayed for a savior. I was freed from exile and born into this world to accompany this child until she is freed._

 **Dean**

 _And what? You want a medal? You take over an innocent girls body, send her to god knows what imaginary heaven and then what? You take over the world? man! We've seen this already, your brother…_

 **Sandalphon**

(interrupts)

 _I am a mirror image of my brother. I am the carrier of god's light and human prayers. And Jessie told me what she wanted and I agreed to fulfill her wishes._

 **Dean**

 _that's it. I had enough! CAS! CAS! Come on!  
_

 **Sandalphon**

 _You are calling Castiel, the soldier? But the stain on this land is yet to be removed. Angels won't be able to hear you._

 **Sam**

 _So you say that you are here to answer her prayer and free her people but why now? Why not centuries ago when this freak show got started?_

 **Sandalphon**

 _Every prayer is answered within the essence of the Divine Grace and at the Perfect time._

 **Dean**

 _Here we go! You angels are the douchiest sons of bitches…_

 **Sandalphon**

 _The Divine Source is infinite and so are the means and ways that the answers may come._

 **Dean**

 _Alright, alright we've hear the story. What I wanna know is, how do we get rid of this, this, stain?_

 **Sandalphon**

 _The child sacrificed herself to save her mother, now the mother has to sacrifice a man to restore the balance._

Elie runs to stab Sam but Dean Moves in front of him and takes the blade square in the chest.

 **Mary**

 _Noooo! Not this. Not him._

She draws her gun and shots Elie who was turning to her with a smile. Sam runs to Dean's side.

 **Sam**

 _Please, please. No. Dean, no please Dean._

Mary jumps over Elie's body and leans over Dean.

 **Mary**

(crying)

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. Dean, please don't go, I can't lose you a second time. Please! I Love you!_

Sam is pushing her off her brother until he hears her declaration. Then he just sits back with Dean's head still on his lap looking at Sandalphon.

 **Sam**

 _Heal him! I know you can. This wasn't supposed to be like this. We came here to free these women. Heal him!_

 **Sandalphon**

 _And you have_

 _(beat)_

 _freed them._

Sam understood.

 **Sam**

 _CAS. CAS. Dean is dying. CAS!_

 **Castiel**

 _Here I am. Move aside._

Castiel puts his hands on dean and shines his golden light to heal Dean. But he is not waking. His face contorts and tears fall from his eyes.

 **Castiel**

(Sobs)

 _I'm sorry Sam. Dean is gone._

 **Mary**

 _Take me instead, please take me. Don't let him die because of me. Please take me!_

 **Sandalphon**

 _Woman, you have killed your kin. But you plead for stranger?_

 **Mary**

 _He is not a stranger. He is the one that first loved me. He was the father of my child. I will take his place. Dean doesn't deserve this. I will give my life for him._

 **Sandalphon**

 _As you wish_

A blue light shines across her and washes over Dean. He gasps as his lungs take a breath.

 **Dean**

 _Sam! Cas! Mary! What happened? What did you do?_

 **Mary**

 _I'm sorry, for everything Dean. I should've told you back at the roadhouse that I recognized you. That I remembered,_

 _(Beat)_

 _that I remembered us back then. I… I love you._

She sobs and falls to her knees. Dean is up and takes her in his arms just as she had done.

 **Dean**

 _I heard you the first time._

He kisses her; a last kiss.

 **Sandalphon**

 _Aren't they precious?_

Sam and Castiel turn towards Sandalphon who is smiling, swooned by the tableau.

 **Sandalphon**

 _Calm down, she is not dying._

 _(beat)_

 _They will live a happy life together, as requested._

 **Sam**

 _But the sacrifice? The balance?_

 **Castiel**

 _The sacrifice has been carried out. He will no longer terrorize these people._

(Points at Elie)

 _He was dangerously clever._

 **Sam**

 _HE?_

As Sam takes a better look he sees that Elie no longer carries feminine traits. He really is a man.

Fade to:

EXT. BREADING HOUSE – DAY

 **Castiel**

 _Sandalphon you will want to visit heaven. Unfortunately I cannot accompany you._

 **Sandalphon**

 _There is no need. I can reach it just by standing._

 **Castiel**

 _Right._

 **Sandalphon**

 _Ride with me Castiel and let's go see our father._

 **Castiel**

 _You will find heaven is very changed and our father has not been with us for a long time now._

 **Sandalphon**

 _Let's hurry then. I feel this earth is much damaged. Even the prayers have dwindled._

Cut to:

Sam and Dean are loading the impala and Mary is just descending the house's back steps.

 **Sam**

 _Are you sure?_

 **Dean**

 _No, I've seriously never been so UNSURE of anything._

 **Mary**

(Puts her bag in the trunk)

 _Are you coming or what?_

She walks past the boys with a smile for Dean. The brothers look at each other, Dean with annoyance on his face and Sam with amusement. They all enter the car. Mary is riding shotgun as they pull away on a dirt road.

Fade to black

 **The End**

.

SISTER'S CURSE

Marisol Silva (CONTINUE)


End file.
